Honey Fire
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Lucius and Harry have a little rendezvous behind Draco's back. PWP


**So, I fell in love with this pairing recently, and thought I'd add to the scanty collection of fics for it. This is, in all honesty, a PWP. I might write a plot fic later…**

Harry's lips met warm, pale skin. He didn't know how this had happened—how things could have spiraled out of control so quickly, how he had wound up in the arms of a man his father's age, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't complain; he'd done nothing to discourage the proceedings, no matter the cost later. He kissed the man's shoulder sweetly thinking distantly that he tasted of honey.

He'd never felt so small with anyone, but this man towered over him, made him feel like a child in his embrace and Harry knew that compared to his companion, he was. He felt lips as warm as the skin under his own burn the nape of his neck and he moaned, shuddering with little control over his reactions. He tried to clear his head—what would Draco say?—but those lips skimmed his jaw before capturing his own and Harry decided that Draco could deal if he ever found out that his friend (such a shaky status as it was) was letting his father _love _him while he slept down the hall.

Lucius was fire in his arms, his body mature and strong with forty-two years of experience. At seventeen, Harry hardly knew what to do in the situation he was in, but the blonde Adonis in his arms, claiming his mouth with unrivaled passion, was taking control, leaving very little for Harry to do except enjoy the pleasure.

A high keening sound tore itself from his throat when Lucius captured his hands as he let him trail downwards in a desperate search for the burning, turgid length pressed against his stomach. He wanted to _touch _the man so badly, to wrap his fingers around his erection and know that he, a boy less than half his age, had caused it.

"Patience," Lucius whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Harry's spine. "First, I want to touch you." How could his words make him so _hard_? "On the bed, little one." Harry did as he was told, trying not to focus on how the innocent nickname became so sinful on those lips, or how the silk-covered bed he crawled on now had been the very marriage bed of the man he planned to make love to, divorced and willing to give his body to lust.

He knew there were so many elements of taboo about it. He didn't care. The matter was, Lucius _was_ divorced, _was _willing, and Harry _wanted _him with a need that hit him harder than a cruciatus. The reasons why they shouldn't be together, they could wait. This, now, was far more important than the fuss Draco was likely to cause when or if he found out, or the huge scandal this would start if it got out.

Lucius crawled to him and Harry's desire skyrocketed just as the sight o the molten silver eyes devouring him with his gaze alone. He eagerly welcomed him back into his arms and let the man at least twenty years his senior take his lips, slender fingers ghosting over his skin. God, the places those fingers could take him. He'd thought he'd never want the blonde more than he did then, but then Lucius ran the tip of his index finger over the tip of his young, weeping erection, and a gasp was wrenched from his bruised lips before his mind even registered the caress.

He gave up on trying to touch Lucius, knowing the man would thwart his attempt again, but it appeared Lucius was adamant about keeping his hands chaste because he captured them again, preventing him from getting his much needed release. God, he was so scared and so aroused at the same time, his heart beating wildly in his chest, the inside of his thighs quivering as they were caressed as well. He couldn't understand why the blonde had stopped Harry from touching himself until he felt a warm hand grasp him and he cried out in shock, arching up into the touch.

"My, you're sensitive, little one," Lucius chuckled into his ear and Harry flushed, trying not to breathe heavily in a way that would remind Lucius of his inexperience. The blonde nipped at his lips and he opened them without question, letting the Malfoy's tongue into his mouth. They wrestled for dominance, dominance Lucius knew Harry wouldn't deny him, and when Lucius pulled away, he was breathing heavier as well. "So beautiful," he murmured. "Sensitive and lovely… am I your first, little one?"

Harry had been hoping Lucius wouldn't ask that. Strange, that Draco himself had asked him if he were a virgin as well on the way to his home in the most peculiar voice. Harry had blushed and nodded before telling him that just because they were friends and he was spending Christmas at their home didn't mean he could be intrusive.

"Y-yes," Harry forced out in a timid voice and he expected Lucius to pull away (after all, who wanted to have sex with a virgin?) but the blonde just smirked and kissed him again.

"Good," he purred against his mouth and the sound went straight to his groin, making his cock jump excitedly. "Don't look so surprised, little one. Has Draco not told you how possessive I am of my lovers?" _No, but it's good to know…_

"Why should he?" Harry answered and the hand on his erection squeezed him tightly for a moment, making him cry out. That warm hand, surprisingly smooth, was ridding him of all good sense. He had half a mind to ask him to stop while they spoke, but then a barely calloused thumb scraped over his slit and he gasped again. "Does he know about…"

Lucius shook his head against his collar, smiling into the skin there. "I figured he might have, is all. He does so enjoy complaining about it, and strives to keep me single. With inviting you over, I assumed he'd warned you, on the off chance I had a lover at the time." He licked Harry's throat lightly. "You see, I don't like others touching my things, and you are mine now…"

"So what?" Harry gasped, keening again at the feeling of Lucius's hand bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "I'm your lover?" He didn't mind, really, even if he were just another lover. He would rather have Lucius's body than none of him at all—and right now, that was all he wanted.

"I suppose… though I do think you are a special case," the man laughed, his voice husky. "I don't normally prey on innocent school friends of my son… but you were far too tempting to resist." With that said, he dug his teeth into Harry's shoulder and the pain, mixed with the pleasure, brought him to the brink.

"Lucius," he groaned, his head on the man's shoulder. "I'm so close…" He heard a mischievous chuckle in his ear and before he could blink, Lucius had moved and Harry found that blonde head between his legs. It was quite a sight, enough to make him come in an instant, but it was the wet probe to his slit and the glint in those grey eyes, still trained on his face, that made his blood boil, making him cry out again as he came, hard, into Lucius's waiting mouth.

"Delicious," he said with a smirk once he'd swallowed. "Do you want to touch me now, little one?" Feeling boneless, Harry nodded as he came off the high from his orgasm. Touch Lucius… he'd wanted to do that since the man had first kissed him when Draco retired after dinner. The man was all sleep muscles and grace, warm, fair-skinned, and big. He was tall, though slim, and his presence was overwhelming.

He dared to look down and almost moaned simply from the sight of the flushed length, with its domed head and thick veins. He reached down, his hands skimming Lucius's pectoral muscles, and wrapped his fingers around it curiously, almost shocked at the heat. He'd thought his lips were hot; the blonde's cock felt like it would sear his hand.

He moved his hand slowly, fascinated with Lucius's groan of pleasure and the way the organ pulsed, sending more shivers down his sine. Lucius didn't notice as he repositioned himself, so he caught the man by surprise when he captured the head of his leaking erection in an wet, warm kiss. Out of shock, Lucius was unable to help thrusting into the boy's mouth, but Harry didn't complain. He'd wanted to taste him so badly, an urge he'd never felt before.

It wasn't like he hadn't been fond of cock beforehand; he had no real preference toward either gender. Sexuality was sexuality, and Lucius practically oozed it. It was just that—granted, he hadn't been in the position to before—he'd never _wanted _to taste someone, but Lucius? He wanted to taste him so badly it dominated his thoughts.

It was hot in his mouth, the fluids tasting faintly of salt but for the most part unfamiliar. It was part of Lucius, as much alive as he was ,and Harry swallowed around it, sucking it in with a natural ease. Above him, the blonde released a long moan, deeper than his own by far. He felt a large, strong hand, find purchase in his messy hair, and on impulse, hummed, sending vibrations up and down the thick length of Lucius's cock.

He couldn't say how long he'd just knelt there, his ass in the air, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, just _tasting_, while Lucius groaned above him. His eyes were free to examine his body while he did his best to pleasure his bed mate, and he did happily. Lucius really did have a beautiful body for a man his age, all hard muscles and warm, peach-colored skin, almost no lines to indicate his age... he'd never seen anyone as fit as Lucius was at his age; he had the body of a Quidditch player.

"You'd better stop that now, love," Lucius gasped after his control had begun to slip, his hips twitching. "Unless you don't want fucked tonight, in any case…"

With a groan, the brunette pulled his mouth away, looking up at the blonde with swollen lips and hooded eyes. His cock was so hard it hurt, making him wince as Lucius repositioned him, laying him on his back. His length quivered from where it fell on his stomach, flushed a violent shade of red. "Fuck me," he ordered. Lucius had brought it up, and he couldn't help but want it—no, need it. He _needed _it, and would not give up until he got it. "Please!"

The blonde smiled at him, grey eyes stormy with lust. "You beg so sweetly," he whispered, leaning in until his breath kissed the shell of Harry's ear. "How could I refuse?" The blonde trailed a line of kisses up and down his neck while the had that hadn't trailed to his nipple reached out for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, coating three fingers thoroughly.

Harry dragged him in for a kiss when he felt the tip of Lucius's index finger press lightly against the tight whirl of his entrance. Moaning into his mouth, he tried not to focus on how strange it was to have a finger inside of him. It didn't hurt, not quite yet, but it was strange—very unusual. He'd never been in the position to have anything inside of him, and the feeling was completely unfamiliar.

The second finger was a bit harder, sliding inside without any preamble, but this one hurt a bit; he may have been unused to one finger, but two was both foreign and uncomfortable. It didn't so much _hurt _as it burned, shooting up his spine in a way that made him wince into the kiss that was stealing his breath. He felt them move within him, scissoring slightly, and his hips twitched, moaning into Lucius's mouth as the tip of his middle finger scraped a well known spot inside of him.

Lucius pressed into it determinedly as he inserted the third finger, knowing how it had to hurt. He'd surely been with his fair share of virgins (goddamn his good looks), but Harry wouldn't let jealousy eat at him now. He was getting what he wanted, and the eldest Malfoy had pretty much assured him that their relationship would be a regular thing. The blonde prepared him thoroughly, spending a decent amount of time on his entrance, before Harry whined into his mouth.

"Now!"

Smirking against his lips, the blonde lined his cock with Harry's entrance, the blunt, heated head pressing in just the tiniest bit. Harry kissed him harder, pressing their lips together and tangling their tongues in an effort to distract himself. "All the way," he whispered when he broke away to breathe deeply in preparation. In reply, Lucius forced all however-many impressive inches into his body, making him cry out in pain.

Knowing exactly what he needed, Lucius stilled, stopping all movement within him entirely while he breathed evenly through the pain. At least a minute was spent that way, completely still, before he kissed the blonde softly and nodded. He moved slowly, a shallow thrust, pulling out halfway and pushing back in, making him hiss softly. In assurance that he was all right, he wrapped his tanned, toned legs around the blonde's waist.

Lucius took up an even pace, thrusting in and out over and over again. Harry wondered as the pain subsided why people enjoyed this so much (honestly, he wasn't getting much out of it at all) but then Lucius struck that spot inside of him and he gasped out loud, beginning to feel the barest tendrils of pleasure.

He couldn't say exactly what happened after that—a lot of movement, and more pleasure than he'd been exposed to previously. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and he lost himself in it, breathing harshly in what could almost be pants. His entire world shrank down to the several precious minutes he spent there, moving and moaning with Lucius above him. Every thrust was documented in his memory, every expression on Lucius's face, and when they came it was with a shattering, white-hot collision of passion and Harry was damned if they weren't doing that again.

He curled up into Lucius's side, breathing heavily as his body calmed, his entrance still twitching in remembrance. The blonde dropped a kiss onto his hair and he let out a sigh of bliss in his state of complete elation.

"Good night, little one," Lucius murmured, wrapping him up tightly in his arms, certainly not intending on letting go, Draco be damned.

Harry smiled. "Good night."

**Like I said, entirely PWP. I'm a fuckin' pervert. **

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
